marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galeria:Aida
Aida_Promotional.jpg Madame_Hydra_Poster_2.jpg Madame_Hydra_Poster.jpg AIDA Screen ASC.jpg LMD Program ASC.jpg LMD Program ASC (2).jpg AIDA Screen ASC (2).jpg AIDA's body ASC.jpg AIDA's body ASC (2).jpg Naked Aida greets Fitz TG.jpg Naked Aida greets Fitz TG (2).jpg Naked Aida greets Fitz TG (3).jpg Crashed Aida TG.jpg Radcliffe turns off Aida TG.jpg Aida Off TG.jpg Aida Off TG (2).jpg Fitz looks at Aida TG.jpg Nearly prefect Aida TG.jpg Fitz praises Aida TG.jpg Fitz praises Aida TG (2).jpg Radcliffe wants to show how Aida works TG.jpg Switched Off Aida TG.jpg Aida On TG.jpg Aida finally greets Fitz TG.jpg Aida shakes Fitz's hand TG.jpg Aida talks with Fitz TG.jpg Aida talks with Fitz TG (2).jpg Aida talks with Fitz TG (3).jpg Aida Shield TG.jpg Aida Turned Off TG.jpg Aida Turned Off TG (2).jpg Aida Turned Off TG (3).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS.jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (2).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (3).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (4).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (5).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (6).jpg Aida helps Radcliffe UPRIS (7).jpg Aida is going to be turned off again UPRIS.jpg Aida is going to be turned off again UPRIS (2).jpg Aida is going to be turned off again UPRIS (3).jpg Aida is going to be turned off again UPRIS (4).jpg Aida is shut down UPRIS.jpg Aida is shut down UPRIS (2).jpg Radcliffe locks up Aida UPRIS.jpg Aida,_May_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida,_May_LMSNTYF_(2).jpg Radcliffe,_Aida_and_May_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida, Radcliffe, May LMSNTYF.jpg Aida helps May LMSNTYF.jpg Aida helps May LMSNTYF (2).jpg Aida trust LMSNTYF.jpg Fitz spots Aida and May LMSNTYF.jpg Aida greets Fitz LMSNTYF.jpg Aida, May, Fitz in Lab LMSNTYF.jpg Aida, May, Fitz LMSNTYF.jpg Aida explains to May LMSNTYF.jpg Aida explains to May LMSNTYF (2).jpg Aida explains to May LMSNTYF (3).jpg Radcliffe_explains_to_May_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida speaks Chinese LMSNTYF.jpg Aida speaks to May LMSNTYF.jpg Aida suprised by Fitz lie LMSNTYF.jpg Aida suprised by Fitz lie LMSNTYF (2).jpg Aida goes to prepare Framework LMSNTYF.jpg Aida's_battery_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida_asks_question_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida_Scan_File_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida_asks_about_lies_LMSNTYF.jpg Aida_programmed_not_to_lie_LMSNTYF.jpg Radcliffe_explains_a_lie_to_Aida_LMSNTYF.jpg Radcliffe_explains_a_lie_to_Aida_LMSNTYF_(2).jpg Radcliffe explains a lie to Aida LMSNTYF (3).jpg Radcliffe explains a lie to Aida LMSNTYF (4).jpg Aida confused LMSNTYF.jpg Aida confused LMSNTYF (2).jpg Coulson greets May LMSNTYF.jpg Coulson greets May LMSNTYF (2).jpg Aida pleasure LMSNTYF.jpg Aida_meets_Coulson_LMSNTYF.jpg Coulson talks with Aida LMSNTYF.jpg Aida 'Since he gave me hand' LMSNTYF.jpg Coulson impressed LMSNTYF.jpg Coulson talks with Aida LMSNTYF (2).jpg Simmons takes Fitz on side LMSNTYF.jpg Coulson talks with Aida LMSNTYF (3).jpg Coulson talks with Aida LMSNTYF (4).jpg Aida_reads_Darkhold_DWOD.jpg Coulson and Fitz observes the gateway DWOD.jpg Laser-Coupling_Gloves_DWOD.jpg Aida starts creating portal DWOD.jpg Aida starts creating portal DWOD (2).jpg Aida starts creating portal DWOD (3).jpg Aida_creates_a_portal_DWOD.jpg Aida finishes creating a portal DWOD.jpg Aida finishes creating a portal DWOD (2).jpg Completed portal DWOD.jpg Completed portal DWOD (2).jpg Fitz sees the others through the portal DWOD.jpg Aida creates a brain DWOD.jpg Aida creates a brain DWOD (2).jpg Broken_Promises_photo.jpg Wake_Up_photo.jpg AtMM-AoS-MadameHydra-trap.png The_Return_photo.jpg Uprising_promos_(10).jpg Uprising_promos_(9).jpg Uprising_promos_(8).jpg Uprising_promos_(3).jpg Uprising_promos_(2).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(1).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(2).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(5).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(6).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(7).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(8).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(9).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(11).jpg Broken_Promises_promos_(13).jpg Wake_Up_promo_(2).jpg Wake_Up_promo_(9).jpg Wake_Up_promo_(14).jpg Wake_Up_promo_(15).jpg The Man Behind the Shield promo (2).jpg The Man Behind the Shield promo (5).jpg The_Man_Behind_the_Shield_promo_(10).jpg The_Man_Behind_the_Shield_promo_(11).jpg The_Man_Behind_the_Shield_promo_(15).jpg The_Man_Behind_the_Shield_promo_(16).jpg The_Man_Behind_the_Shield_promo_(20).jpg Self_Control_promo_(1).jpg Self_Control_promo_(2).jpg Self_Control_promo_(3).jpg Aida_Madame_Hydra_EW.jpg What If... (4).jpg What If... (5).jpg What If... (6).jpg What If... (7).jpg What If... (8).jpg What If... (9).jpg What If... (10).jpg What If... (11).jpg What If... (12).jpg What If... (13).jpg What If... (14).jpg BTS_Portal.png BTS_Decapitated_Aida.jpg BTS_May_Aida.jpg BTS_Madame_Hydra.jpg